We have demonstrated that both white and black adolescents in two rural Kentucky counties have higher blood pressures than we had previously measured in either white or black adolescents in Washington D.C. Consequently, these Kentucky adolescents provide a unique opportunity to: (a) identify demographic, physiologic, and psychosocial correlates of elevated blood pressure in young people, (b) determine if young people with relatively high blood pressure have clinical evidence of cardiovascular disease, (c) determine if blood pressure in adolescence is predictive of blood pressure at a later age, (d) identify factors in young adolescents predictive of the development of elevated blood pressure in late adolescence, and (e) determine if factors associated with relatively high blood pressure in a population are also associated with clinical hypertension. We are re-evaluating at 5-7 years people who at age 16-19 years had blood pressure above the 90th percentile or below the 10th percentile for their sex-race group. Correlates and consequences of elevated blood pressure will be compared in these two groups. We have previously measured blood pressure in a population of 14-15 year old adolescents, and we are re-evaluating these young people to identify distinguishing characteristics of young people who develop elevated blood pressure during adolescence and to determine if young people maintain the same relative blood pressure, compared to their peers, over time. We have previously studied a group of pregnant, adolescents of homogenous age and parity. This group provides the opportunity to determine if blood pressure during adolescent pregnancy correlates with blood pressure 3-6 years later. In addition, we are evaluating the factors associated with blood pressure of their 3-6 year old children.